User talk:Juze
1st--Oskar 14:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Fuck you. No :< --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 14:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::nigger--Steamy Igloo 14:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::brb kebab, not kidding --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 14:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Turkish cunt, act more like the finn you are--Oskar 14:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hairy men in a sauna sounds pretty Turkish, and kebab/pizza places are incredibly common here. I'm not sure if I can. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 14:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Son, i am dissapoint.--Oskar 14:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :My signature broke. Q__Q [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yah there was an upgrade done and the length of the sig feild got changed by half....oh well it's an easy fix for us.--.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) zzz people were trying to tell you to suck less on Build talk:Team - Unbreakable UW but i don't think you understood them. it's perfectly fine for people to put "credits" on a talk page, and pvx:own has nothing to do with that. also, stop trying to countertroll tahiriwhatever, neither of you are very good trolls so it's like watching the special olympics. -Auron 04:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) is this what it looked like when it died? http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y196/Fallowstalker/Forum/PIC00001.jpg Daññy 18:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Lolwut? What died? Is that something against PvX:DIS? [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 10:04, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RC Hey Juze. Could you do all your changes in one edit? At the moment you're clogging up RC with a bunch of small, random changes. Life Guardian 11:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I've said in archive it's really difficult for me to do all edits in one, because what I do is edit, then remember something after a few minutes, read more for errors etc. I know this causes a bit trouble. I'll try. :/ [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 11:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::It's really not that hard, you're not on a time limit to make edits--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::he is worried it will be trashed unless he makes mad edits that clogs RC so everyone can see.--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 23:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) What blank? Which talk page did I blank? The one under my name that had no content on it to begin with? Dioxin 01:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi, you're an idiot.--Oskar 19:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, What would PVX do without you?--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi diaf :)--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 10:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Relyk, shut the fuck up. MiseryUser talk:Misery 11:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I told you nobody liked you. Frosty 13:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Your ban If you'd like to discuss it, send me an email (prior to contacting Wikia ;D). In the future, if you see a site-side issue that the admins can resolve, please contact us first and let us handle it. And, if you haven't seen what I placed on Auron's talk page, I will be adding 1 month to each of your future trolling bans due to the severity of this issue. Before you email me, let me get this out of the way. You knew better, you were trolling, and this ban will not be lifted. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:40, 29 July 2010 (UTC) :Comments like that bring warmth to my heart :>--Oskar 13:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :if i may add, please learn to use some common sense. I'll be watching your posts when the ban ends to make sure edits don't drift into the realms of shit nobody cares about like before and detract too heavily from the wiki's productivity. Athrun Feya 19:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Dear lord juze :') i just read the conversation you had on bigs talk page and please please never quit pvx, your contributions and comments bring the laughter to pvx.--Oskar 21:50, July 29, 2010 (UTC) If you wish to contest your ban, discuss or say anything at all to anyone from this wiki, use another method of communication, such as the email addresses provided on PvX:ADMIN. You are banned from editing this wiki, that means you cannot edit this wiki. MiseryUser talk:Misery 15:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :^ what Mis said. Email me if you'd like to discuss something concerning your ban. However, I would like to reiterate that your ban will not be lifted and from what you posted on my talk page, I can't see the conversation being a mutually beneficial one. Keep those things in mind, if you decide to email me. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:53, 30 July 2010 (UTC) :I'm back. From an extended ban that lasted for 3 weeks or something? [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 14:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Any fix for this? I'm missing some icons. Tried purging the page and clearing cache. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 14:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :no, it's something that's effecting a lot of people and we don't know why others aren't. Someone made a problem report yesterday and I marked it as needing staff help earlier, so we just have to wait and see. ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Seems like any skill with an apostrophe in it's name doesn't show up.--Digit0l Qu33r 13:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) If you haven't realized it yet PvX doesn't do polite. This isn't GWW you fucktard. On PvX the underlying motivation is to find the best and to troll everyone else until they leave. You're quite possibly one of the worst shitters to have ever created an account here. Your alliance is the biggest joke guild wars has ever seen. You're bad at the game. You'll never realize that because you're 15. You're not wanted here. Come back in half a dozen years when your frontal lobe has finished developing.--TahiriVeila 08:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=PvXwiki:Wikia_noticeboard&oldid=1015559 FUCKING EDIT CONFLICTS, READ FROM GENERAL MESSAGE DOWNWARDS YOU CUNT. Frosty 08:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :You guys make me laugh every day, and it's one of the reasons why I'm staying. And thank you for the CheckUser link, now I can understand this wiki better. And I'd rather quit KISS if I wouldn't have my girlfriend as an officer there. Also, the point of KISS is for everyone being polite and having fun. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 08:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and Life Guardian and KJ are mostly polite. Manly bear(d)s. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 08:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Juze, gw stopped being fun a long time ago... also http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:D/any_Feather_Farmer&diff=1105400&oldid=1105399 use preview button kthx. [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 08:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's still fun for me, and sorry for that preview "lapsus", was and I'm a bit tired (and confident enough of my wiki skills to not mess up the WELL template). [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 08:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You can't leave because your girlfriend is an officer, that's not a good road to go down, next thing you will be making her the sandwiches, who's the man of that relationship? Frosty 09:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't quite understand what you meant. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::ÄLÄ HUORA OO TOSSUN ALLA ON SE MITÄ FROSTY SANOO ^______^ Also, fuck you :o --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 09:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I mean you are severely whipped, being a little whipped isn't bad, but "can't leave a shitter guild on a bad dead game" whipped is a whole new level. Frosty 09:49, August 14, 2010 (UTC) People who say a game isn't fun but they still log in make me laugh. So you're *really* wasting your life, if you don't enjoy something you do so often. Although I do agree with Frosty on the above =/ Minion 09:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's just a severe show of lack of perspective, really. And contributing positively to this site is probably even more a waste of life than contributing negatively or passively, so there's another hole in your reasoning. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 09:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not talking about the site, I'm talking about the game.Minion 09:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Still a lack of perspective ^_______^ --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 09:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::People still playing are addicts who enjoyed the game but dislike it now but can't seem to stop logging in? Is that what you mean?Minion 10:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::That actually describes my situation pretty well. GWs sucks but i cant stop logging in. I dont even do anything, i just stand in toa next to the grenth statue at the edge of the shadow and wait for idiots to pop up so i can troll them. That literally describes 80% of my time spent on gws. Life Guardian 10:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::: No. You need to break down the "can't seem to stop logging in" into the general reasons for it, aswell as understanding the thing behind people saying "GW is bad/dead". This does still allow the "Got nothing better to do"-conclusion, among others, but then we just end up in a philosophical discussion about "Is whatever else we're doing rly so much better?", especially on a comp. Also, cocks, because I alt-tabbed and forgot what I was gonna say. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 10:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah okay :DDD Life ruined my game ;p --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 10:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::And yet, I still don't understand even though Chaos says it in Finnish. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 10:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I got it now. No, she's not bossing me around, but I also can't quit now either because I've been guild hopping a bit, so yeah. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 10:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If you're restricting yourself for something that trivial related to your girlfriend, you count as being whipped ^_^ How about talk her into adventuring some with you? =/ --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 10:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::She just recently stopped doing SoOSC. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 12:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::She's KathSCing now? --Digit0l Qu33r 13:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Nope, even though I'd love to. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 13:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Solo it? ;p--Digit0l Qu33r 17:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Trying to learn atm. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 17:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Deletion tags Please don't blank the entire page when putting them on. It's not necessary, and is actually quite annoying! [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 16:29, 14 August 2010 (UTC) :Haha Juze made my day again. [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 09:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sup When you drop a "Reply with policy", could you do it with a more intimate/familiar (tuttavallinen) tone? Eg. "Hey, could you please read Guide:Indenting to figure out how posting here works?" This may seem like bitching for absolutely nothing, but doing it in your fashion is alienating toward new users, and I can point out at least one case where a user thought you were trolling him with all your policies. You're making yourself seem like a bureaucratic bitch, and nobody likes bureaucratic bitches. So please apply more social intelligence, and always remember; ^________________________^! --'DANDY ^_^' -- 09:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Or you can altogether fuck off, that would be good. Frosty 09:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 13:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::PvX:INDENT--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Dude that was so motherfucking tasty. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 07:33, August 22, 2010 (UTC) hello juze Although I rarely contribute to PvX at present, I do constantly lurk and this has helped me come to a few conclusions about you. Thought I'd explain the reasoning behind your perma block in a little more depth here. Over the past few months, you have been involved somehow in most, if not all, drama at some point. Whether you intend to troll and aggravate other users or not isn't the point, your actions are persistently causing or prolonging drama. Many edits you may perceive as helpful just detract from the productivity of the wiki - for a while I thought you were playing the bad troll but learnt quickly that you're completely oblivious and display a complete lack of basic common sense in all your posts. Your ability to alienating people is quite remarkable, both new users and long-standing PvX members have difficulty deciphering what point your are trying to get across sometimes. Here are just a few recent examples of where the tone or content of your posts have just been completely wrong and seemingly quite hostile. If you have any significant problems with this or have additional questions then address them to me directly (using msn or email). However, do not expect this to be reversed easily - I am confident that with this ban, the wiki will be a better place for regular editors and new editors alike. Athrun Feya 10:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :He may have seemed oblivious at first, but it became pretty clear later on that he was having fun stirring up shitstorms. It took overlong to dish out the ban considering, but it took him showing he did not care in the slightest about the wiki to finalise it. Even his last few edits were passive-aggressive policy drops clearly designed to anger further. Hopefully they should stay that way, i.e. "last". [[User:MrMetalFLower|'MrMetal']]FLower 11:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC)